Ultimate Crisis
by Major144
Summary: Eon has launched an evil plan that will make him all powerful. Both heroes and villains are being manipulated by Eon to fulfill his evil plans. A plan so evil that it threatens all of existence. Can Ben and his team stop the madmen or will all of existence be doomed?
1. Chapter 1 Cosmic Game

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 1 A Cosmic Game

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

In the inter-dimensional realm known as Limbo there was a large purple and black ship. It was home know to an evil time traveler named Eon. Eon had once went my the name Ben, but he decided to change it to Eon, when he began his conquest to conquer all of existence. Eon wore wears a silver helmet with a purple visor that blocks all view of his face, leaving only two glowing purple eyes visible. He wore black bodysuit with silver boots, gauntlets, and a purple cape that hung off his shoulders.

Eon sat at the bridge of his ship with his helmet sitting by his side. Eon's face was handsome with strong features, he had brown hair and a beard. Before Eon was a chessboard, but instead of regular chess pieces the figures on the board resembled several heroes and villains. The heroes were green and the villains were red. The heroes were a young Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Azmuth, Max, Helen, Manny, Pierce, Cooper, Alan, and a few others. The villains were Albedo, Adwaita, a man in a robe with a few Esotericas, and Elena. Near the center if the board there were three pieces that were colored blue. They weren't allied with either side, but they would play a key role in helping Eon obtain his prize. The neutral pieces were Charmcaster, Sunny, and Antonio. In the center of the board there was a gold piece that looked like a sword. The sword was Ascalon.

"Soon I will possess the power of Ascalon and the power of Diagon! I will rule all of existence and no one will stop me. Not Ben, not Ben 10,0000, and especially not Professor Paradox. I have planned every thing out to the last detail everybody will play their role and I will be victorious!" Declared Eon in triumph.

He just need to recruit one person to make sure his plan was a success. Eon went to a computer and typed some commands into it. A portal opened up in front of his ship. Eon flew his ship into the portal and arrived in the Null Void of an alternative timeline. Eon searched the prison realm for the person he need until he saw him off in the distance. The figure was a human wearing a black sleeveless uniform, he had long black hair and a cross shaped scar on his face. The man sat on a rock shaped like a throne looking like he owned the Null Void.

"There you are." Said Eon as he put his helmet on and teleported himself over to the man.

The man jumped to his feet in a combat stance ready to fight Eon.

"Who are you?" Demanded the man.

"Hello Kevin 11,000. I am Eon, but you may know me by another name." Said Eon as he removed his helmet.

Kevin 11,000 stared at Eon with shock then a look of absolute hate filled his eyes. He let out a fierce snarl and charged at him at super human speed swinging his fist. Eon calmly dropped his helmet and caught Kevin 11,000's fist. Eon slammed his other fist into Kevin 11,000's gut knocking him back a few feet.

"I'm going to crush you to pieces!" Declared Kevin 11,000.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong guy." Said Eon with a cruel smile on his lips.

Kevin 11,000 studied Eon for a few seconds.

"You look and sound like Ben 10,000, but you don't act like him. Just who are you exactly?" Said Kevin 11,000.

"I am Eon. I hail from another universe and I have come to offer you the opportunity to help me conquer all of existence. Help me and I help you destroy the one who imprisoned you here, plus I'll thrown in all the Bens from the other universe. You can destroy several different versions of your enemy till your heart's contempt. So will you join me?" Said Eon as he picked up his helmet and offered his hand to Kevin 11,000.

"You have my services." Said Kevin 11,000 with a wicked smile.

"Excellent." Said Eon as he teleported them to his ship.

A portal opened up in front f the ship. The ship went though it and vanished. Eon sat in his command chair with Kevin 11,000 by his side.

"Soon the game will begin and I will be unbeatable." Thought Eon with with evil glee.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Prison and Cult

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 2 Prison and Cult

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

On Galvan Prime two Plumbers were escorting a handcuffed Albedo from a medical bay to a holding cell. The rogue Galvan scientist glared at the energy cuffs around his wrist. They were specifically designed to keep from from transforming and attacking his escorts. Albedo had been going through a lot of medical procedures even since the incident with the Cassiopeian Dream Eater. Albedo shuddered at the memory, he had tried to use the creature to get revenge on Ben, but do to a slight mishap Albedo had ended up with the Dream Eater on his head that plunged him into a horrible nightmare, where he was attacked by Ben's alien heroes.

Albedo silently cursed Ben's name as he caught a look of his reflection in a nearby window. The face was Ben's face only it had silver hair and red eyes, oh how Albedo hated that face.

"Ben is that you?" Asked a female voice.

Albedo turned around to see a blond girl in a grey and black jumpsuit. The girl approached Albedo and his escorts.

"What happen to you Ben? Are you in some kind if trouble?" Asked the girl.

Albedo had no idea, who this girl was, but perhaps he could use her as some kind of distraction to escape. Before he could say anything Myaxx walked in on the scene.

"Don't be fooled Eunice. That guys not Ben. His a Galvan named Albedo, he used to be Azmuth's assistant, but now his a criminal." Said Myaxx.

"Why dose he look like Ben?" Asked Eunice.

"He tried to recreate the Omintrix. Then the Omnitrix he made synced itself with Ben causing his default form to resemble Ben. Albedo tried to steal Ben's Omintrix there was a huge surge of energy that corrupted his image making look like the way he is now." Explained Myaxx.

"That's crazy." Said Euince.

"Yep. Guy was playing around with fire and he got burned. Now his a criminal." Said Myaxx.

That angered Albedo.

"Watch who you call criminal you idiotic cephalopod! I'm one of the smartest beings in the universe! I have an intelligence that rivals Azmuth's intelligence!" Shouted Albedo.

Eunice just looked at Albedo stunned, he looked and sound like Ben, but he definitely wasn't Ben.

"Well if your so smart how come you've lost to Ben four times?" Asked Myaxx.

"It was three times, the fourth time didn't really count. He just got lucky." Said Albedo.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Said Myaxx as she turned to Eunice. "I have some fresh DNA samples I need you to sort out in the lab."

"Ok I'll get right on that. Goodbye Albedo. It...was interesting meeting you." Said Eunice as she walked away.

Myaxx turned back to Albedo.

"Azmuth wants to have a few words with you." She said as she lead the group down the hallway.

A few minutes they stopped in front of a large metal door. There was a click and it parted open. Azmuth stepped out. Albedo glanced through the door and saw a sword surround by a glowing shield floating above the ground. The door closed and the sword was lost from view. Albedo turned his attention to Azmuth.

"Hello Albedo. I see you've fully recovered from your recent failure." Said Azmuth.

"It was an accident! Ben just got lucky." Protested Albedo.

"There you go again blaming someone else for your misfortune. Honestly Albedo I had such high hopes for you, then you went behind my back and created that other Omintrix. When your Omintrix synced with Ben and his form became your default form you tried to steal Ben's Omintrix. Then you stole the Ultimatrix and helped Vilgax steal the Omintrix from Ben! Honestly you've completely have lost my respect." Said Azmuth.

Albedo went nuts.

"Don't you talk down to me like I'm some kind of child!" He shouted.

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" Teased Myaxx.

Azmuth shot a look Myaxx before turning back to Albedo.

"You will be held here for awhile until a proper punishment and sentence is given. Hopeful you will take this time to reconsider your past actions and try to make some attempt to reform." Said Azmuth as he turned around. "Take him to his holding cell."

The two Plumbers dragged Albedo down to a holding cell and tossed him in. The energy cuffs vanished as the cell door closed. Albedo tried to transform, but couldn't. There was some energy being pumped into the cell to keep him from transforming. Albedo cursed his luck and sat down on his bunch. He began thinking of ways to escape and get revenge.

On Earth a group of men were meeting in a warehouse. There was a man with dark hair and glasses wearing a red robe and about forty men they wearing black suits with red skirts, bracelets and scarfs. The men also had yellow tattoos with flame designs on their chest and face. These men were all that was left of the cult known as the Flame Keeper's Circle. The cult had suffered a major setback when their former leader was killed and their deity was imprisoned in a sword and taken away from them.

The current leader of the cult was named Steven, he had taken the place of leader ever since the cult's last leader Edwards was killed. Steven stood before the forty Esotericas and prepared to tell them his plan. After several months of research and the hacking of a few Plumber computers Steven had concluded that the sword that imprisoned Diagon was no longer on Earth, but on another planet. A little more research told Steven that the hero known as Ben Ten gave the sword to a being called Azumth an alien that hailed from a planet called Galvan Prime.

That presented a problem the cult had no knowledge of obtaining or piloting a space ship. Even if they did find a space ship to steal it would get the attention of authorities or worse Ben and his group. So that only left the option of dimensional traveling. The technology the cult used to do that was limited and didn't go that far. Even if they did make it to Galvan Prime the place that the sword was kept was probably heavily fortified. The Flame Keeper's Circle needed help them travel and help get through what even defenses that were put up to protect the sword.

Steven had gone through the criminal files on the Plumbers database and came across a man named Hex, who a powerful magician that hailed from a dimension know as Ledgerdomain. The cult would use Hex to navigate through the dimensional plains and get the sword.

Steven stepped forward to deliver his speech.

"Brothers of the Flame Keeper's Circle after months of hardship I have located the place where our master is being kept, he is on another planet!" Shouted Steven.

The cultist all murmured and cursed. Steven raised a hand to silence them.

"Do not despair my brothers, for I have devised a plan to travel there. We will seek the aid of a magician named Hex to help us travel through the dimensional plains and reach the planet our master is being held prisoner on. We will free him and bring a new age of prosperity to the universe! By Diagon's will we will succeed!" Declared Steven

The cultist cheered at this. Steven smiled in triumph. A few minutes latter Steven lead his men out of the warehouse and towards the address, where Hex was currently living.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 New Dimension

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 3 New Dimension

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

Hex sat in his mansion reading one of his spell books. The powerful magician no longer cared for conquering the world after his plans had been thwarted by Ben and Gwen. Hex was contempt with just staying in his mansion. His niece Charmcaster had returned to their home dimension Ledgerdomain leaving Hex alone. Hex missed his niece, but he was afraid of what he might find if he went there looking for Charmcaster. Hex cringed slightly at the thought of losing another family member. It was then that some sixth sense warned him that there were intruders in his home. Hex reached for his staff that was laying nearby, when all of a sudden several men suddenly appeared out of thin air around Hex! One of them grabbed Hex's staff and delivered a punch to Hex's face knocking him back into his chair.

"Greetings Hex. Pardon the intrusion, but we've heard that you have a tendency to attack intruders on sight." Said a man wearing a red robe as he appeared in front of Hex.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Demanded Hex.

"We are the Flame Keeper's Circle. I am their leader Conduit Steven. We have come asking for your assistance. You will help us travel through the dimensional plains to get to an alien world. We know that the realm known as Ledgerdomain is the best rout to go." Said Steven.

"I will not help you. That dimension is home to a powerful evil being named Adwaita, he will destroy us once we enter Ledgerdomain. I will not return to that dimension and be killed by that monster! Do whatever you want to me, I won't help you!" Said Hex as he glared at Steven.

"Very well you've made your choice. Thanks for the information, will just take some of your spell books and be on our way." Said Steven before ordering his men to start grabbing books.

Hex angrily protested, but Steven fired an energy blast at Hex hitting him in the chest and knocking him to the ground in a heap. Hex laid on the ground his chest moved up and down confirming he was still alive. Steven and his troops grabbed a bunch of spell books and left the mansion.

"If Hex will not help us perhaps we can convince this Adwaita person to help us." Thought Steven as he studied one of the spell books back at the warehouse.

Steven found something that caught his eye. It was a spell called Yahwahtacsip. According to the book it was a spell that opened the Door To Anywhere, which lead to Ledgerdomain. Steven even had found what he needed, he summoned his troops and recited the spell.

"Yahwahtacsip!" Shouted Steven.

There was a flash of purple light and a large door appeared before the cult. An evil grin spread across Steven's face. He called upon the rest of the cult and showed them the door.

"My brothers here is they door that will reunite us with Diagon! We will seek the aid of Adwaita and we will join forces with him. Together we will free Diagon and bring forth a glorious new age!" Declared Steven.

The cultist cheered, went into the portal and vanished.

In Limbo Eon and Kevin 11,000 watched a view screen that showed the Flame Keeper's circle vanish into Ledgerdomain.

"And so the players are on the move." Said Eon.

"You still haven't told me what your big plan is." Complained Kevin 11,000.

"Patience Kevin. All shall be revealed shortly. I just need to make a couple of little moves to make sure everything goes according to plan." Said Eon as he teleported away.

In Ledgerdomain Charmcaster sat on her throne in her castle looking board and sad. A few yards away from her on a pedestal sat the Alpha Rune. On Charmcaster's lap was the mask of Michael Morningstar.

A lot had happen to Charmcaster in the past several months. First she was asked by her old enemy Gwen to take her to Ledgerdomain and prevent a powerful villain named Aggregor from stealing the Alpha Rune from Adwaita. Charmcaster agree to help Gwen and the rest of her team. After a long battle through Ledgerdomain they faced Adwaitia. They battle him for a while, but Aggregor showed up and stole the Alpha Rune. Charmcaster helped Gwen and her team escape, but stayed behind to deal with Adwaitia. Some time latter the Alpha Rune returned and Charmcaster used it to dethrone Adwaita and become the new ruler of Ledgerdomain. It was then that Charmcaster came up with a plan to bring her father Spellbinder back to life. She built a massive device to drain all the the life from Ledgerdomain to preform a magical ritual. Gwen and her team showed and tried to stop her, but their souls were sucked out and the ritual was preformed. Spellbinder reappeared before his daughter. Charmcaster told her father how she brought him back, but that only seemed to horrify him. Spellbinder told Charmcaster he couldn't stay at the cost of so many souls that were sacrificed to bring him back. He told Charmcaster that he loved her, before fading away, making the ritual null and void and returning all souls back to where they belong. Charmcaster broke down crying, not knowing what to do with her life now. Gwen and her team left Charmcaster alone and returned to Earth.

It was a few months latter that a mysterious young masked man named Michael Morningstar showed up in Legerdomain. When Charmcaster took off his mask and saw his face, she was immediately captivated by his good looks. For a little while the two of them got along quit well. Michael was the first boy Charmcaster had ever followed in love with. After awhile Michael said he need to return to return to Earth to settle an old score with his enemies. Charmcaster told Michael her real name was Hope and put a rune on his hand that would give him energy from Legerdomain and allow to travel back and forth between Legerdomain and Earth. Michael left, but soon returned saying that his power had been cut off. A few minutes latter Gwen and her group showed up revealing themselves to be Michael's enemies, much to Charmcaster's shock. Michael and Charmcaster battled Gwen and her group. Gwen told Charmcaster that Michael was evil and vain and that he was only using her to get more power. Charmcaster refused to believe Gwen, but then she asked Michael to call her by her real name to prove that he loved her. Michael called her Heather and proved that he really didn't care about her. Charmcaster teleported Gwen and her group out of Legerdomain and then she sucked the magical power out of Michael reverting him to his true ugly form. Charmcaster then kicked Michael out of Legerdomain and handed him over to Gwen and her group.

In the time that followed Charmcaster had sunk into a lonely depression. She was board and had no real goals she want to accomplish. She could go looking for Adwaita and torture him, but she had no idea what hole he was hiding in and she really didn't feel like looking to hard. Charmcaster looked at the helmet in her lap and came up with an idea. She would create herself a companion to keep her company. Finally she would have someone intelligent to talk to. Charmcaster grabbed a spell book and a piece of chalk.

"Time for a little special magic." Said Charmcaster as she drew a circle with mystical symbols in it.

She then put the helmet in the the center of the circle and stepped out. Charmcaster then pulled out a needle and pricked her finger drawing a couple of drops of blood onto the circle. The circle started glowing and the helmet levitated into the air. Charmcaster started to shout a spell as several bits of rocks circled the helmet forming a body underneath it. There was a flash of light and a new figure appeared before Charmcaster. The figure wore an outfit similar to Michael, but his was a purple shirt, with gold boots and cloth. The figure wore Micael's helmet, but glowing purple eyes glowed with the slits. The figure removed it's helmet revealing a handsome face that slightly resembled Michael's face with chalk white skin, purple eyes and neat gold and silver hair.

"Thank you oh wonderful queen Hope for this gift called life and for gracing me with your beautiful presence." Said the figure.

"Your welcome...I need to give you a name." Said Charmcaster as she thought about what to name her new creation. A few seconds latter she had the perfect name. "You shall be called Midknight."

"I thank you for the name my queen." Said Midknight.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy having you around." Thought Charmcaster with a friendly smile.

In another part of Legerdomain Steven and the Flame Keeper's Circle were making their through the dimension. So far they had encountered a few stone creatures, but the cult made quick work of them. They saw a large castle like building and made their way towards it. They were passing a large canyon of rocks, when they sensed that they were being watched. In a cave in the canyon Adwaita watched the cultist. The former ruler of Legerdomain was a sad sight. He was still powerful in magic, but he was a pale shadow of the ruler he once was, when he lost the Alpha Rune to Charmcaster. The former ruler was brooding and scheming, when he caught sight of the cultist walking through the canyon. Not knowing, who they were Adwaita decided to attack them. He created a magical ball of energy and hurled it down the canyon. It landed in front of the cultist and made them scatter. Adwaita jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Who dares trespass in Adwaita's domain?" Demanded Adwaitia as took a fighting pose.

A men wearing glasses and a red robe stepped forward.

"Mighty Adwaita my name is Conduit Steven. We are the Flame Keeper's Circle. We do not mean to trespass on your domain. We have come to ask you for your aid in helping us free our master Diagon, who will greatly reward you if you help us." Said Steven.

The name Diagon caught Adwaita's attention. He knew the god like being by another name. The other name was Old One. Adwaita thought about the power he could receive if he helped free Diagon. The power of the Alpha Rune would be minuscule compared to the power Adwaita would receive from Diagon. Adwaitia thought about this, he consider the type of prison that the Diagon was being held would be heavily fortified. Adwaitia would need something like the Alpha Rune to aid him, he turned to the cultist a plan forming in his mind.

"I will assist you, but I need your help to retrieve something that belongs to me." Said Adwaitia.

"Very well. We will help you get what is yours." Said Steven.

Adwaitia smiled with the thought of all the power he would soon be getting.

On Earth at Gwen's house Eon had just teleported into Gwen's room. The villain walked over to a nearby desk, opened a door, and pulled out Gwen's spell book. Eon flipped through the pages and found the page he was looking for, he put a book marker on the page, closed the book, and put the the book on the desk.

"Funny how the little things can lead to huge events." Thought Eon as he teleported away.

A few minutes after Eon teleported away a girl who looked like Gwen with black hair dressed in a purple shirt and purple pants flew in through the window. The girl's name was Sunny and she was Gwen's Anodite cousin. Sunny was here for a little revenge on Gwen for ruining her and Antonio's fun last time they were on Earth. Sunny looked around the room for something important to wreck, when her eyes landed on the spell book on the desk.

"Oh what's this a diary?" Asked Sunny gleefully as she picked it up and opened it. "Yahwahtacsip." She read.

There was a flash of light and a strange stone door with symbols on it appeared in front of Sunny. Sunny starred at the door in shock for a few seconds, before approaching it and walking through it. Sunny found herself in a strange world of floating rocks and a purple sky. Sunny felt her power greatly increase in this odd dimension. Sunny said the spell again and returned to Gwen's room. Sunny felt pleased with herself, she had discovered a different dimension that she could escape to that greatly increased her power.

"Man I have got to bring Antonio to that place, he'll just love it." Said Sunny as she flew out of the window.

Inside his ship Eon watched everything proceed. Almost all the pieces were set into motion. Soon the Eon's goal would be reached.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Work and Smoothies

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 4 Work and Smoothies

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

On Earth Ben and the other young Plumbers were each dealing with a super villain.

At a bank the Circus Freak Trio were robbing a bank. Acid Breath was melting the door to the safe, while Thumskull and Frightwing were dealing with the security guards with ease. After Acid Breath melted his way into the vault and Thumskull and Frightwing had finished off security the trio stormed into the vault and started to helped themselves to the cash.

"Easy pickings. With no Ben Ten around it's smooth sailing from here." Said Acid Breath as he grabbed a big bag of money.

The trio made their way to the front of the bank only to be confronted by Pierce, Manny, and Heather.

"In the name of the Plumbers you are under arrest." Said Pierce as he held up his badge.

"Ha! You lot are no Ben Ten, we can easily beat you guys!" Declared Acid Breath.

Manny cracked his knuckles.

"Lets show these clowns what were made of." Said Manny.

"Attack!" Shouted Acid Breath as he and his group dropped the bags of money and charged at the young Plumbers.

Manny locked his upper arms with Thumskull. The two massive beings pushed against one another for an advantage. It seemed that they were evenly match, until Manny punch Thumskull in the gut with his lower arms making the villain double over in pain. Manny took this opportunity to head but Thumskull in the face knocking him back a few feet. Manny charged forward and delivered a powerful uppercut to the villain's face knocking him to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"Booyah! That's what I'm talking about!" Shouted Manny as he pumped his fist in the air.

Heather was facing off against Frightwing. Heather used her super speed to run around the room dodging Frightwing's attacks. Heather stuck her tongue at the villain, making her madder. Frightwing whipped hair hair at Heather, who dodged the attack and grabbed the hair and raced around the villain tying her up with her own hair. Frightwing fell to the ground tangled in her own hair.

"That's a wrap." Said Heather.

Pierce was facing against Acid Breath. Pierce fired several of his spikes only to have them melted by a burst of evil breath. Acid Breath chuckled nastily as he fired his liquid acid breath at Pierce. The young Plumber dodged the attack and charged forward with a boa staff sized spike. As he got closer to Acid Breath, he poll vaulted over the villain and kicked him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground in a heap.

"Well that's taken care of." Said Pierce.

The police arrived to arrest the Circus Freak Trio. The Plumbers watched the villains get hauled off.

"Yeah we kicked some serious butt! Time to celebrate Mr. Smoothie style!" Declared Manny.

"I'll call the others." Said Heather as she pulled out her phone and sipped tex the other Plumbers.

In the country Cooper and Alan were walking through a cave following a lead on some stolen explosives. Cooper was in his Plumbers armor, while Alan was in his alien form. The two walked into a large cavern filled with machinery. A large crane was suspending what appeared to be a large metal sphere with a timer on it over a large hole. Next to the crane stood Vulkanus and several Pickaxe Aliens.

"Looks like we found out who stole the explosives." Said Alex.

"I recognize that big guy from the Plumbers criminal database. His called Vulkanus." Said Cooper.

"Oh yeah Ben told me about this guy. Real nut job. He tried to flood the world with magma." Said Alex.

"Looks like his trying to do it again." Said Cooper.

"Well why don't we stop him." Said Alex.

The two Plumbers stepped out and confronted the criminals.

"You under arrest!" Said Cooper as he flashed his badge.

Vulkanus glared at the two Plumbers as the Pickaxe Aliens surrounded them.

"Oh come on! I bought this planet legally! I can do whatever I want with it and I want it to feel more like my home! Is that to much to ask for!" Complained Vulkanus.

"Well considering your plan will pretty much kill everything on the surface that makes it technically illegal and that makes it our problem and gives use a right to stop you." Said Allan as he fired a blast of fire at Vulkanus.

Vulkanus just stood there taking the blast without showing the slightest bit of pain. Allan stopped hitting Vulkanus with fire and the villain just smiled.

"How's that possible?" Asked Allan in shock.

"I come from a planet that's covered in lava, your puny flames can't hurt me!" Laughed Vulkanus as he pulled a remote. "All I have to do is push a button on this remote. The bomb will drop and the lava will rise up." He said as he pushed the button.

Nothing happened. Vulkanus looked at the remote confused.

"I don't think your bomb will be going off any time soon." Said Cooper as he pointed behind Vulkanus.

The villain turned around to see that the crane had lowered the bomb to the ground and that it was disassembled. Vulkanus stared at it in shock. Allan looked over at Cooper.

"Was that you?" Asked Alan.

"Yep used my powers to do that, while he wasn't looking." Said Cooper with a smile.

"Nice." Said Allan.

Vulkanus turned back to the Plumbers with a furious look on his face.

"I don't know how you did it, but I'm going to force you to fix my bomb." Said Vulkanus as he waved the Pickax Aliens forward.

"You take on the dwarfs I'll take on the tin man." Said Cooper.

"Fine by me." Said Allan as he started to hurl fireballs at the Pickaxe Aliens making them scatter and flee.

Connor faced Vulkanus.

"Ha! What can you do to possibly hurt me?" Asked Vulkanus.

"Oh you'd be surprised. That's a nice mechanical suit your wearing by the way." Said Cooper as his eyes started glowing blue.

Vulkanus's right hand shot up and slapped the villain across the face. Then the left hand shot up and started to join in on the slapping. After a minute Vulkanus stopped slapping himself. The villain had a few big bruises on his face and he eyed Cooper nervously.

"I'm a technopath by the way." Said Cooper with a small mischievous smile.

Vulkanus stepped back away from Cooper.

"I'm out of here!" He shouted as his real body hit the emergency escape button in his armor.

Vulkanus's head and real body came flying out of the armor on a rocket chair that flew through a hole in the celling and escaped.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Cooper.

Alex changed back to his human form and pulled out his communicator.

"Just got a message from Heather. You up for Mr. Smoothies?" Said Alex.

"You bet. Lets deal with these explosives first and head out." Said Cooper.

The two of them gathered up the explosives, headed back to the their vehicle, and headed back towards town.

In downtown Bellwood Dr. Animo had teamed up with Ssserpent, and Clancy. The three of them were causing havoc. Clancy was commanding swarms of insects, while Dr. Animo rode rode on a enormous boar with grasshopper legs. Animo and Ssserpant were leading a group of mutant animals that had the body of a rat, with the head of a piranha.

"Go forth my creations! Today a new species becomes dominate!" Declared Animo.

Suddenly a green and black sports car pulled up to the scene and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin got out.

"Well this is a team up I should have seen coming." Said Ben as he surveyed the scene.

"Face it Ben Ten your no match for use! Today it will be use who will taste victory!" Declared Animo.

"Will see about that." Said Ben as he lifted up his Omintrix and pushed a button.

In a flash of light Ben transformed into Rath!

"Let me tell you something Dr. Animo! Rath is going to take that little piggy your riding and take him to market, but first Wraith is going to tenderizer it first!" Shouted Wraith as he charged forward.

"Attack!" Shouted Animo as he and his forces charged forward.

Kevin touched some concrete and absorbed the matter. He charged forward increasing the size of his fist as he smashed some mutants, then he found himself facing Ssserpant.

"I'm going to ssssqueeze you to death!" Hissed Ssserpant as he charged forward waring his long body around Kevin.

Kevin managed to keep Ssserpant at bay with his super strength. Ssserpant got angry and spat some of his venom at Kevin making his rock covered body sizzle and smoke. Ssserpant brought his face close to Kevin's ready to spit venom into his face.

"Got off me rat breath!" Shouted Kevin as he delivered a powerful headbutt to Ssserpant's face knocking him off.

Ssserpant released Kevin as he saw stars. Kevin charged forward delivering a couple of powerful punches, before grabbing him by the tail and hurling him through the air. Ssserpant crashed to the ground in a heap and laid there unmoving. Kevin dusted his hands off and went back to punching mutants.

Gwen was firing energy blast at mutants, when Clancy flew by and spat acid at her. Gwen quickly threw up an energy shield and blocked the attack.

"That's just gross!" Said Gwen as she dropped her shield and turned her attention to Clancy.

Gwen created a few platforms for her to get higher to fight Clancy. The bug mutant saw Gwen and charged at her swinging his claws. Gwen dodged out of the way and as Clancy flew by Gwen shot an energy rope at his leg grabbing him. Clancy tried to yank himself free, but Gwen smashed him into a building! Clancy fell to the ground in a heap. The insect mutant groaned and made a few buzzing sounds, but did not get up.

"Well that bugs out of the way. Time to deal with the rest." Said Gwen as she went to rejoin the battle.

Rath was smashing his way through hordes of mutants before he found himself facing Animo and his boar mutant stead. The boar leaped on it's grasshopper legs and slammed itself into Rath sending him flying and smashing to he ground several yards away.

"Your no match for the genius of Dr. Animo!" Declared the mad scientist.

Rath staggered to his feet looking angrier then before.

"Rath ain't done yet! Come on bring it piggy!" Shouted Rath in challenge.

Animo commanded his stead to charge forward. Rath met the charge head on and the two behemoths pushed against one another. With a great deal of effort Rath started to push the boars head to the side towards the ground.

"Let...me tell you...something Dr. Animo! This piggy is going wee wee wee all the way to the ground!" Shouted Rath as he slammed both the boar and Animo into the ground!

"Curse...you Ben...Tennyson!" Groaned Animo, who was trapped underneath the mutant boar before losing consciousness.

Rath dusted himself off. The alien looked around to see that all the other mutants and villains were defeated. Rath transformed back into Ben as Kevin and Gwen joined him. Ben pulled out his communicator and looked at it.

"Just got a message from Heather looks like they want to meet up at Mr. Smoothies." Said Ben.

"I'm down with that." Said Kevin.

The group waited for the cops to arrive and start picking up the unconscious mutants and villains. Before heading off to Mr. Smoothies.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Helping a Friend

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 5 Helping a Friend

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

All the young Plumbers met at Mr. Smoothie. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were the last to arrive. All the other Plumbers warmly welcomed them over. About an hour or so latter everybody was just messing around. Manny was challenge both Kevin and Cooper to an arm wrestling match. Kevin absorbed some metal to increase his strength, while Cooper used his powers to whip up a gauntlet to increase his arm strength. Kevin and Cooper grabbed one of Manny's upper arms and began to arm wrestle. Gwen and Heather stood nearby rolling their eyes.

"Boys." They both said together.

At another table Pierce and Alex had lined up a row of empty paper cups and were taking pot shots at them using their powers. Gwen and Heather watched them for a while admiring their sharp shooter skills. Gwen looked over and saw Ben setting at a table, with a sad look in his eyes. Gwen followed by Heather walked over to him and sat down.

"What's eating at you?" Asked Gwen.

"I was thinking of Elena. She would have loved this, just hanging out with the rest of us." Said Ben sadly.

"Hey don't beat yourself up about her. It wasn't your fault how she turned up. You can't save everyone Ben." Said Gwen as she put a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"I could have reasoned with her, maybe use one of my aliens to help her, or take her to Azumth to help her." Said Ben.

"Um sorry, but whose Elena?" Said Heather.

"She was a Plumber's kid like us and a good friend. Unfortunately she got infected with some highly advanced alien Nanochips that fused with her and took over her mind driving her mad. Elena came after Ben last time because she wanted him all to herself, even to the point of killing him, but Ben's girlfriend Julie managed to talk her out of it. Elena disappeared vowing to return, but we haven't seen her in months." Said Gwen.

""Why I'm sorry Ben." Said Heather.

"It's ok. Elena is still out there. I'm going to find her and help. She's a good person...it's just those Nanochips driving her crazy." Said Ben.

"There you go again taking a bunch of responsibility by yourself, you got all of use. Don't forget were a team. Now come and cheer up, I bet you a smoothie you can't beat Manny in an arm wrestling match." Said Gwen.

This cheered up Ben a little.

"Alright your on!" He said as he started to look for an alien to challenge Manny with.

The girls followed smiling as they watched the boys arm wrestle.

On Eon's ship Eon and Kevin 11,000 watched the young Plumbers.

"It's time to give Ben and Elena a little reunion." Said Eon.

"When are we going to actually attack? I'm getting board." Complained Kevin 11,000.

"Patience Kevin, will attack soon, but first we need to go see someone. Don't worry they'll be a little fighting involved in this visit." Said Eon as he put on his helmet.

The two villains teleported out of the ship.

Beneath a power station in Bellwood Elena sat in a chair with, her eyes closed. In her mind she was receiving live footage from her Nanochips that were spying on Ben and the others.

"Ben." She said as she listen in on his conversation, between him and Gwen.

At this point in time it was hard to tell, who was in more control. Elena herself or the Nanochips Queen. The Nanochips demanded conquest and the death of Ben. Elena refused to do either, but it was becoming hard to resist the Nanochip Queen's commands. Elena felt a horrible headache come on as the Nanochip Queen roared angrily. Beads of sweat dripped from Elena's mind.

"Maybe...I should see...Ben and get help." She said as she began to push herself out of her chair.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and two figures appeared standing a few yards before her.

"Hello Elena." Said a men with a purple helmet.

Elena had no idea, who the men were, but she sensed that they were trouble. She changed her hands into massive claws and launched them at the intrudes. The intruder in the purple helmet fired a blast of energy at the claw. Elena let out a gasp of shock and pain as the claw crumbled to dust. She quickly used her power to regenerate a new hand. The second intruder dodged the claw as if it was in slow motion. The intruder was directly in front of Elena in a few seconds grinning wickedly as he grabbed her.

"Your just full of energy. I think I'll take some." Said the intruder as sparks appeared on his hands.

Elena felt herself growing weak, she tried to break free, but the intruder had her in an iron grip. Elena lost consciousness a few seconds latter.

"You may release her." Said Eon.

"Oh and I was just starting to have fun." Said Kevin 11,000 as be dropped Elena to the floor.

Eon walked over to Elena and pulled a syringe with a silver substance in it. Eon stuck the syringe into Elena's neck and injected it's contents.

"What's that for?" Asked Kevin 11,000.

"Just a little control device. Elena will play an important role in the plan." Said Eon as he stood up. "Now to set things in motion." He said as he teleported them out of the power station.

Eon and Kevin 11,000 returned to the ship. Elena was teleported to a nearby alleyway a few blocks from Mr. Smoothie. Elena opened her eyes and staggered to her feet, she felt exhausted, she stumbled out of the alley rubbing her neck. Elena looked around and saw Ben and the other Plumbers hanging out.

"Ben." She gasped as she stumbled towards Mr. Smoothie.

As she got closer the Plumbers noticed her.

"Elena is that you?" Asked Ben as he started to move towards her.

"Careful Ben it might be a trap." Warned Kevin.

"Ben...please...help!" Gasped Elena as she fell to the ground.

"Elena!" Cried Ben as he rushed over to her and knelt by hers side.

The other Plumbers rushed over to them. Gwen knelt down next to Ben and studied Elena with her powers.

"It's her. She conscious but weak." Said Gwen.

Ben looked at Cooper.

"Can you use your powers to help her?" He asked.

"I'll see what I can do." He said as his eyes glowed blue.

After a few seconds, he shook his head.

"Sorry guys, but the Nanochips are to complex for even me to figure out how to help her." Said Cooper.

"It's ok." Said Gwen.

Ben pulled his cellphone out and started dialing it.

"Who you calling?" Asked Pierce.

"I'm calling my Grandpa, were going to get Elena to Azumth, he'll fix her." Said Ben.

Several minutes latter Max drove up in the Rust Bucket. He got out and looked at the unconscious Elena.

"Ben are you sure about this, we don't know what will happen, when we take her to Azumth. She could be trying to get at his technology." Said Max.

"I'm sure Grandpa. Elena was asking for help, she looked like she was hurt. I can't just turn my back on a friend." Said Ben.

"That's good Ben. Lets take her to a Plumber base and then will get ready to transport her to Galvan Prime to see Azumth." Said Max.

"Thanks Grandpa." Said Ben as he carried the unconscious Elena into the Rust Bucket.

The rest of the Plumbers loaded up and the Rust Bucket drove away.

On Eon's ship the time traveling villain grinned evilly.

"All according to plan." He said.

In another part of space Professor Paradox was sitting in a chair sipping tea as, he watched the progress of some timelines, he took a sip of tea and got a sour taste in his mouth. The time traveling hero took this as an omen that something wasn't right in another universe. He stood up and went to check the other timelines, his eyes landed on one timeline in particular. Paradox studied it closely. Someone was missing from this timeline. Paradox checked all the events of the past and realized, who was missing.

"Kevin 11,000 that miscreant is not in the Null Void or in his timeline. It appears that someone has snatched him up and I have a idea of who it is." Said Paradox as he went about looking at all the other timelines.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Cousin Chaos

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 6 Cousin Chaos

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

In Limbo Eon and Kevin 11,000 watched events play out on a computer screen. Eon grinned with satisfaction everything was going according to plan, he sensed that Paradox was looking for Kevin 11,000. Eon had a little plan to keep Paradox and whoever he recruited to assist him. Eon pressed a button on his control panel and a second ship that looked like Eon's ship appeared next to his and then vanished.

"What was that?" Asked Kevin 11,000.

"A little decoy to keep a few people occupied." Said Eon as he turned back to the computer screen.

Elsewhere Paradox had decided to travel to Ben 10,000 universe to recruit the hero to help find Kevin 11,000 and deal with him. Paradox found the hero in his command center running up his hover board. Ben 10,000 was in his thirties, he had had his hair slicked back, and sported a full beard, he had a muscular build to him, and he wore a white-striped black shirt with short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green pants, and black boots.

"Hello Ben 10,000. My name is Professor Paradox and I've come to ask you for your help." Said Paradox as he walked into the command center.

Ben 10,000 looked a little startled at Paradox.

"How did you get in here?" Asked Ben 10,000.

"I'm a time traveler. I can go anywhere and any when." Said Paradox.

"Oh that makes sense. Hey there isn't another me running around in this time right now is there?" Asked Ben 10,000.

"No nothing like that. I've cone to ask for your help in dealing with a little problem." Said Paradox.

"What's the problem?" Asked Ben 10,000.

"Someone has snatched Kevin 11,000 from this timeline." Said Paradox.

Ben 10,000 stiffened at the name of his old enemy.

"If that guys causing trouble. You can count on me to help out." Said Ben 10,000.

"Very good. Now we need to pick one more person up before we begin searing for Kevin 11,000 and the person I believe, who grabbed him." Said Paradox as he put a hand of Ben 10,000 shoulder and they teleported away to another timeline.

The two of them appeared in the command center of Ultimate Ben. Ultimate Ben resembled Ben 10,000 but he wore a white shirt with grey sleeves that formed a hourglass symbol. He also wore green pants and black boots with brown on them. The hero was checking some files on his computer and drinking a smoothie, he looked up at the two visitors and waved at them.

"Hey Paradox good to see you and I see you brought another me along with. That's cool!" Said Ultimate Ben as he walked up to his two guest.

"I'm afraid this isn't a friendly drop in. I believe an old enemy of ours is up to no good." Said Paradox.

"Let me guess his name starts with an e and ends with an o n." said Ultimate Ben.

"You are correct. Eon is up to something and he took the Kevin from this Ben's timeline." Said Paradox.

"Wait...Eon. I thought I took care of that guy by knocking him into a malfunctioning wormhole." Said Ben 10,000.

"Sounds like you took down a Eon, but the Eon were talking about is from another timeline all together, his a huge pain in the neck, and ironically his an evil Ben from another timeline." Explained Ultimate Ben.

"Man time travel is confusing." Said Ben 10,000.

"Tell me about it. I figure it's just best to keep moving forward and not worry about the details, they had a tendency to work themselves out." Said Ultimate Ben.

"Works for me." Said Ben 10,000.

"Alright lets get a move on, we have a few villains to catch and deal with." Said Paradox as the Bens on close to him and they teleported away.

In the present Hex groaned as he staggered to his feet grasping his wounded chest. Hex looked around and saw a few spell books missing from his shelf, he gritted his teeth and cursed the Flame Keepers Circle. Hex didn't like the idea of a crazed group of cultist running around with spell books that could give them knowledge to magic and access to Legerdomain. Hex decided the best course of action was to locate the hero know as Gwen and alert her about the cultist. Hex grabbed his staff and went to cause some minor havoc in hopes of attracting Gwen' attention.

At plumber headquarters Elena was in a medical pod being loaded onto a ship to the planet Galvan Prime Ben watched her get loaded onto the ship. At that moment the alarms went off Ben rushed to the control center to see what was going on. Max was there with the others looking at some monitors.

"We have reports of hostiles causing trouble in downtown and midtown." Said Max.

On one screen everything in downtown was covered in smoke, but everybody could make out the outline of a giant figure moving through the smoke. On another screen showed an image of Hex floated through the streets of midtown every now and then, he would set a tree on fire.

"Hex." Said Max.

"Something isn't right about Hex. I'll go deal with him." Said Gwen as she started to leave the control room.

"I'll help out." Said Heather as she chased after Gwen.

"Guess will take care of whoever is causing trouble in downtown." Said Ben as he looked a little glum.

"Don't worry Ben me, Cooper, and Alex will escort Elena to Galvan Prime." Said Max.

"Thanks grandpa." Said Ben as he Kevin, Pierce, and Manny left the control room.

Max, Cooper, and Alex loaded up into the ship and took off.

In midtown Hex was floating down the street, when Gwen and Heather appeared before him.

"Alright Hex stop what your doing and surrender." Said Gwen.

"I have not come here to fight." Said Hex.

"Then why are you causing all the trouble?" Asked Gwen.

"This was the only way I could think of to get your attention. A few of my spell books have been stolen my some group called the Flame Keepers Circle." Said Hex.

Gwen stiffen at the name, she thought the cult had disbanded, but apparently they were still around.

"Any particular reason why they would want your spell books?" Asked Gwen.

"They first wanted me to open a portal to Legerdomain to reach an alien planet, but I refused to help them. They then knocked me out and stole my spell books." Said Hex.

"I see. Thanks for the information." Said Gwen.

"Your welcome now I will be on my way." Said Hex as he teleported away.

"What was that about? Who is the Flame Keepers Circle?" Asked Heather.

"We have a big problem. I'll explain everything at headquarters." Said Gwen as she teleported them away.

In downtown Ben and the others were just arriving. All they saw was a bunch of smoke and then two figures walked out of the smoke one was a that resembled Gwen with black hair and the other was a huge hulking troll like creature.

"Oh great it's Sunny and Antonio." Groaned Ben.

"Oh man were in for some trouble." Agreed Kevin.

"Who are they?" Asked Pierce.

"The girl is a cousin and the big guy is her boyfriend." Said Ben.

"Doesn't matter who they are, I'm still going to put the hurt on them!" Declared Manny as he charged at Antonio.

Manny leaped into the air only to be swatted by Antonio and sent smashing into a car.

"Whoa! Nice one!" Cheered Sunny.

"Sunny what are you doing here?" Demanded Ben.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and thought I stop by for a little revenge. I see that Gwen isn't here that's a pity. Oh well I'll deal with her latter." Said Sunny as her hands glowed with purple energy.

"Not on our watch." Said Kevin as he absorbed some metal.

Ben hit the Omintrix and transformed into Humungousaur.

"I'll take care of Antonio, you guys take care of Sunny." Said Humungousaur as he charged forward.

Humungousaur and Antonio locked hands together and started to push against one another. Pierce and Kevin charged at Sunny. Pierce fired his quills, while Kevin ripped out a big chunk of concrete and hurled it at her. Sunny easily destroyed the projectiles with some energy blast before they could reach her.

"Child's play." Said Sunny with a smile before she lifted several cars with her powers.

"What's the plan?" Asked Pierce wide eyed.

"Keep her busy, until Ben's done with Antonio. And try not to get crushed." Said Kevin.

Sunny threw the cars forcing Pierce and Kevin to dodge about.

Humungousaur and Antonio wrestled with one another. Antonio was starting to get the upper hand, when Humungousaur shot his tail out and wrapped it around Antonio's leg making him lose balance. Humungousaur quickly took advantage of Antonio by delivering a headbutt dazing Antonio. Humungousaur then picked Antonio up and hurled him into a parked bus. Antonio staggered out of the wreckage rubbing his head.

"Hey ugly remember me?" Called Manny's voice.

Antonio turned to the side to see Manny charging at him swinging a car. The car connected with Antonio's face sending him flying towards Humungousaur, who had just picked up another bus and swung it like a bat at Antonio sending him flying in Sunny's direction. Sunny was so busy trying to crush Kevin and Pierce that she didn't notice Antonio heading towards until it was to late. Antonio crashed Into Sunny and the two of them fell into a heap. Sunny groaned as she managed to pull herself from under Antonio's body.

"Had enough?" Asked Humungousaur as he and the other plumbers moved in on Sunny and Antonio.

Sunny glared at them as Antonio stumbled to his feet.

"Yahwahtacsip!" Said Sunny and the Door to Anywhere appeared. "Will deal with you some other time." She said as she and Antonio went through the door and vanished in a flash.

"What...was that?" Asked Manny.

Humungousaur turned back into Ben.

"That is a really big problem." He said. "Come on we need to head back to headquarters."

The group left and headed back to headquarters.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Trap and Capture

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 7 Trap and Capture

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

All the young plumbers arrived at the headquarters a few minutes apart from each other.

"So what did Hex want?" Asked Ben as his group walked up to Gwen and Heather.

"He wanted to report a robbery." Said Gwen.

"Seriously?" Asked Ben.

"Seriously. The Flame Keepers Circle broke into Hex's place demanding he take them through Legerdomain to get to another world. Hex refused, so they knocked him out and stole some of his spell books." Said Gwen.

"The Flame Keepers Circle is still around? I thought they completely disbanded after we trapped Diagon in the sword Ascalon. I know Edwards is dead, so whose leading the Flame Keepers Circle?" Said Ben.

"No idea, but now they know about Legerdomain. Whatever they're up to it can't be good." Said Gwen.

"Speaking of not good we just had a little run in with Sunny and Antonio." Said Kevin.

"Oh great them agin." Groaned Gwen as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It gets worse. We managed to beat them up a little, but Sunny opened the Door to Anywhere and she and Antonio escaped into to Legerdomain." Said Ben.

"Oh great now Sunny's going to get hyped up on mana and probably start picking fight with Charmcaster and the locals!" Complained Gwen.

"Sounds like a crazy fight." Said Kevin.

"I'm not sure who I'm more worried about winning. If Charmcaster wins and either has Sunny and Antonio locked up or killed, or she'll just toss them out of Legerdomain. If Sunny wins she'll become more powerful and take over Legerdomain causing all kinds of havoc." Said Ben.

"A pretty bad picture either way." Said Kevin.

"Come on guys we have to go stop Sunny and Antonio and drag them out of Legerdomain. Then will see if we can find the Flame Keepers Circle." Said Gwen as she turned to face a nearby wall. "Yahwahtacsip!" She shouted making the Door to Anywhere appear.

The group of Plumbers entered the portal and vanished.

Forty minutes before the Plumbers went to Legerdomain the Flame Keepers Circle and Adwaitia were making their towards Charmcaster's castle, when all of a sudden the Door to Anywhere appeared in front of them and Sunny and Antonio stepped out with their backs facing the group. Not knowing who Sunny and Antonio were Awaitia and the Flame Keepers Circle took cover behind a rock. Sunny dropped her human disguise and changed into her Anodite form. Sunny was in a bit if a bad mood.

"Those jerks are going to pay! I'll trash this place then go back and crush them." Declared Sunny.

"Sounds good." Said Antonio.

The duo decided to make their way towards the castle in the distance and destroy that first.

"Who are they?" Asked Steven.

"I do not know. Let us watch what they do. Perhaps they will provide us with a diversion." Said Adwaitia.

Sunny and Antonio smashed their way through the main doors destroying a few stone creatures along the way. Charmcaster and Midknight rushed out to see what was going on. Charmcaster saw Sunny in her Anodite form and mistook her for Gwen.

"What are you doing here Gwen?" Demanded Charmcaster.

"I'm not Gwen! I'm Sunny! How dare you think I'm my worthless cousin! I'm going to really wreck this place now!" Shouted Sunny as she started blasting at Charmcaster and Midknight.

Midknight grabbed Charmcaster and flew them away from the attack.

"Are you alright my queen?" Asked Midknight.

"I'm fine. I need you and the others to hold them off. I have to go grab something to deal with this Sunny person." Said Charmcaster as she teleported away.

Midknight and a few stone creatures charged at Sunny and Antonio. Sunny blasted the stone creatures with energy as Antonio smashed them with his massive arms. Midknight leaped into the air kicking Antonio in the face knocking him back a few feet. Before Antonio could recover Midknight fired several powerful energy blast at him knocking him to the ground in a heap.

"Antonio!" Cried Sunny, before she grabbed Midknight with her powers and started to smash him against the walls angrily. "I'm going to destroy and your little friend! She can't hide from me!"

"I'm not hiding. I just simply went to grab something to beat you with." Said Charmcaster as she appeared in a flash of light holding the Alpha Rune in her hands.

Charmcaster held the Alpha Rune up and it started to suck the energy out of Sunny. Sunny fell to her knees growing weaker until she lost consciousness. Midknight staggered to his feet and stood next to Charmcaster.

"Are you alright?" Asked Charmcaster.

"I am fine my queen. What should we do with these two?" Said Midknight.

"Take them to the dungeon for now. Will deal with them when their awake." Said Charmcaster.

Midknight nodded as he and several stone creatures dragged the unconscious forms of Sunny and Antonio. Unbeknownst to them Adwaitia and the Flame Keepers Circle were watching everything from the shadows with interest.

In the space of Limbo Paradox, Ben 10,000 and Ultimate Ben were looking for Eon.

Ben 10,000 and Ultimate Ben were talking about the differences in their timelines.

"So did you ever fight a lookalike named Albedo?" Asked Ultimate Ben.

"I did. He was that Galvan who wanted the Omintrix for himself. We had a huge fight and he ended up returning to his Galvan form." Said Ben 10,000.

"Well that explains, why you still have the old design Omintrix. My fight with Albedo didn't turn out like yours. He ended up still looking like me, but with a different eye color and hair color. He was a really big pain in my neck." Said Ultimate Ben.

Before they could continue on with their conversation they came across what appeared to be his ship.

"There's our trouble maker. Lets climb aboard and put a stop to what his doing." Said Paradox as he teleported them aboard.

As soon as they were on the ship they were surrounded by purple armored robots. Ben 10,000 hit his Omintrix and changed into Diamondhead. Ultimate Ben tapped his chest and activated his Humungousaur power and became larger. The two Bens charged forward making quick work of the robots. As soon as they were done Eon appeared before the group clapping.

"Nicely done. I would expect nothing less from my counterparts." Said Eon before he started firing purple energy blast at the group.

"Where's Kevin?" Demanded Diamondhead as he blocked a blast with a diamond shield.

The shield took the blast, but soon fell to pieces. Ultimate Ben tapped his chest activating his Clockwork powers.

"It's time I cleaned your clock Eon!" Declared Ultimate Ben as he fired a green laser at Eon.

Eon countered with a purple laser. The two lasers pushed against one another for a few seconds before Ultimate Ben's laser cut through Eon's and hit him directly in the face knocking him to the ground! Eon's helmet exploded revealing a robotic skull.

"Well done. You managed to beat my robot replica of myself. However I've left you with a little parting gift." Said the robot in Eon's voice as a countdown clock appeared on a nearby computer screen started to go down.

"Man I hate it when the bad guys pull this kind of stuff." Complained Diamondhead.

"Time for us to leave." Said Paradox as he grabbed the two heroes and teleported them away just before the clock reached zero and the ship exploded.

Paradox, Diamondhead, and Ultimate Ben watched the explosion. Paradox just shook his head.

"This was just a diversion. Whatever Eon is planning is big. I'm just hope were not to late to stop it." Said Paradox as he and the others went looking for Eon.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Rescue and Ambush

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 8 Rescue and Ambush

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

In Legerdomain Eon's ship was cloaked and slowly making it's way through the dimension. Eon and Kevin 11,000 watched as Ben and the others arrived in Legerdomain.

"Ah right on time. Heroes are so predictable." Said Eon.

"I'm getting board of this. I want to fight." Said Kevin 11,000.

"Fine. I will allow you a small fight with them. We just have to wait for the right location." Said Eon as they continued to watch the heroes.

Ben and the other young plumbers made their way through Legerdomain. Heather, Manny, and Pierce looked around at the strange dimension in wonder.

"This place is neat." Said Heather.

"I guess it is, but don't let your guard down the locals aren't exactly friendly." Said Kevin as they passed through a valley.

Unbeknownst to the plumbers Eon's ship was floating a few hundred feet above them.

"Here's a nice little place for you to fight. I'm just going to separate the groups. You will go after the group of Kevin and the three other plumbers." Said Eon.

"Fine by me." Said Kevin 11,000 as he cracked his neck.

Eon pressed a button on his controls and a miss,e shot out of the ship towards the ground below. On the ground Ben had stopped walking and was looking around. Gwen stopped and looked at Ben as the others moved on.

"What's wrong?" Asked Gwen.

"I think were being watched." Said Ben.

"By Charmcaster?" Asked Gwen.

Before Ben could answer there was a whistling sound as something slammed into the ground and exploded! Everybody coughed and covered their eyes as the smoke cleared away revealing a massive rock pile in the way.

"Guys you alright?" Called Kevin from the other side of the rock pile.

"Yeah were ok, but there's a bunch of rocks in the way." Said Gwen.

"Will find a way back to you. Just hang on." Said Ben.

"Alright." Said Kevin as he and the others waited.

Just then there was a flash of light and Kevin 11,000 appeared before the group.

"Hello kiddies I've come to play." Said Kevin 11,000 with a wicked grin.

"Who are you supposed to be creep?" Demanded Manny.

"Oh I'm just your worst nightmare." Said Kevin 11,000.

"Oh yeah! Will just see about that!" Shouted Manny as he charged at Kevin 11,000.

Manny threw several punches at Kevin 11,000, who just dodged them with ease and very little effort. Manny let out an angry roar and threw a powerful punch at his opponent, only this time Kevin 11,000 caught it with his hand. Manny tried to yank himself free, but he couldn't break free. Kevin 11,000 smiled evilly and sent Manny flying backwards with a punch of his own. Manny slammed into the rock pile and fell into a heap.

"Manny!" Cried Heather as she charged at Kevin 11,000 with her super speed.

Kevin 11,000 stepped to the side holding his right arm up and close lined Heather sending her crashing onto her back! Pierce and Kevin starred in shock out how both Manny and Heather were easily defeated.

"So are you guys done playing around? I'm ready for a real fight now, unless your to scared." Said Kevin.

Kevin touched a rock and absorbed the matter making his hands giant size, before he and Pierce charged forward. Pierce fired several of his quills at Kevin 11,000, who dodged them and charged forward throwing a punch at Pierce, who managed to jump out of the way. Kevin charged forward and punch Kevin 11,000 knocking him back a few steps. Pierce leaped into the air and delivered a powerful kick to Kevin 11,000's chest knocking him back a few feet.

"Not bad. You two are certainly more fun then those last two I fought. Just for that I'm going to show you something cool." Said Kevin 11,000 as he transformed.

Kevin and Pierce starred at Kevin 11,000 in shock as he completed his transformation.

Kevin 11,000's look like it was made from several parts of different alien alien parts and features. He had Heatblast's torso, a right tentacle made from flames, head flames, and right shoulder flames, Four Arms' body frame, feet and, left arm, Ghostfreak's head shape, Grey Matter's right eye, Ripjaws teeth, Wildmutt's lower arms, anUpgrade-patterned tentacle jutting out of his left forearm, tipped with the pattern from XLR8's tail, several Null Guardian's tentacles protruding from his backside like a tail and left wing, and Stinkfly's right wing.

"Who...are you?" Asked Kevin.

Kevin 11,000 speed forward slapping Pierce to the side with one of his lower arms before grabbing Kevin with his massive right tentacle and slamming him into the ground making his shield go away.

"I'm you Kevin, only I'm older and a thousand times better. I am your future!" Laughed Kevin 11,000.

"No! I swore never to drain life energy ever! I don't ever want to be like that ever again!" Shouted Kevin.

"Oh your such a coward! Your wasting your potential!" Said Kevin 11,000.

At that moment the rock pile exploded. Kevin 11,000 stepped away from Kevin and transformed into his normal form.

"I'll see you latter." Said Kevin 11,000 as he vanished in a flash of light.

Ben and Gwen came charging out of the destroyed rock pile.

"Guys are you alright? What happened?" Asked Gwen as she and Ben helped their wounded teammates up.

Kevin told Ben and Gwen everything that Kevin 11,000 did and what he told him. The plumbers starred at Kevin silently as they took Kevin's words in. Ben put a hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Relax man. That may have been you, but that not the you I know. That guy was probably from an alternate timeline or something. I know you would never turn on us. I know what it's like to meet an evil version of yourself. It's pretty messed up, but it's not you or who your going to be." Said Ben.

"Guess your right, but that doesn't explain why that version of me is doing here." Said Kevin.

"Who knows, his either trying to turn you evil or mess with this timeline for some reason. Whatever his up to will stop it." Said Ben.

"Thanks man." Said Kevin.

"Were here to help." Said Gwen as she put her hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"Lets get going we still have a rescue mission." Said Ben as the group continued on with their journey.

They saw Charmcaster's palace and entered it. Midknight stepped out from the shadows with several rock monsters surrounding the group.

"Halt state your business." Ordered Midknight.

"Michel what are you doing here?" Asked Ben.

"Do not mistake me for that black hearted traitor. I am Midknight loyal servant of Queen Charmcaster." Said Midknight.

"Midknight we wish to see Charmcaster about two individuals, who might have come here." Said Gwen.

"You mean the two who stormed into the castle and tried to take over. They were defeated and thrown into the dungeon." Said Midknight.

"Ok...um can we talk to Charmcaster about handing them over to us? We promise to take them away." Said Gwen.

"Very well follow me." Said Midknight as he lead the group to the throne room.

Charmcaster sat in her throne and watched as the plumbers were brought in. The Alpha Rune sat on a pedestal near her throne.

"I was wondering, when you would show up. The annoying one who called herself Sunny said she was your cousin." Said Charmcaster.

"She is unfortunately. Look I'm sorry for what's she done. Just hand her and her boyfriend over and will take them off your hands. They'll be punished." Said Gwen.

"Fine. Those two have been nothing but nuisances. Honestly the rock monsters have more brains then the big one." Said Charmcaster as she turned to Midknight. "Bring the prisoners here."

Midknight nodded as he left the throne room. A few minutes latter he returned with several rock monsters dragging Antonio and Sunny in chains. Sunny glared at Gwen.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

"I'm here to get, you out of here. Honestly your nothing but trouble." Said Gwen.

"Your lucky I'm on good terms with your cousin here. If it was anyone else I would not be handing you over. But if you ever come and try to invade my home again. I'll drain you of all your power until your nothing, but a husk. Do you understand me?" Said Charmcaster.

"Yes..mam." Muttered Sunny.

Gwen summoned the Door to Anywhere as Sunny and Antonio were unchained.

"Now just go home Sunny. I have other matters to deal with." Said Gwen.

"I'll get you back for this." Muttered Sunny.

"Oh just shut up." Said Gwen as Sunny and Antonio went through the portal and vanished.

"What other matters have you come here for?" Asked Charmcaster.

"A group of cultist called the Flame Keepers Circle have come to this dimension to get to another world. Have you seen anyone new in Legerdomain?" Said Gwen.

"Besides your cousin and her boyfriend? No I have not." Said Charmcaster.

Before anything else could be said several Esotericas suddenly appeared and destroyed the rock monsters in the room. Everybody else got into a fighting stance to face the intruders.

"I must say this is a pleasant surprise Ben Ten and his merry group have come wondering into this dimension. This must be fate." Said Steven as he and Adwaitia appeared in the room.

"So your the new cult leader?" Asked Gwen.

"I am Conduit Steven and we will free Diagon from his prison. I know his being kept on the planet Galvan Prime. Nothing will stop us from freeing him!" Declared Steven.

"I've agreed to help these mortals in order to take back my kingdom and receive power from Diagon." Said Adwaitia.

A Esotericas appeared next to the Alpha Rune and tossed it to Adwaitia, who caught it. The sorcery glowed with purple energy as he pointed a hand at Charmcaster.

"Prepare to join your father!" Said Adwaitia as he fired a powerful energy blast at her.

"My queen look out!" Shouted Midknight as he leaped forward and intercepted the blast.

"Midknight!" Cried Charmcaster as Midknight was reduced to dust leaving nothing, but his helmet left.

Adwaitia looked annoyed as he was fixing to fire another blast of energy, but Steven stopped him.

"Come Adwaitia. We will deal with them latter. Now we must go free Diagon." Said Steven.

"Very well." Said Adwaitia as he put his hands together.

Adwaitia and the Flame Keepers Circle vanished.

"Things just went from bad to worse." Said Ben.

In his ship Eon smiled everything was going according to plan and very soon he would have all the power.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Invasion

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 9 Invasion

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

In Legerdomain Charmcaster cradled the helmet of Midknight, the queen of Legerdomain was furious.

"If your going after Adwaitia count me in. I'm going to make him pay for what he did!" Said Charmcaster as she placed the helmet on a pedestal.

"Alright you can come." Said Gwen.

Charmcaster called up the Door to Anywhere and the group went though it to Galvan Prime.

A few hours before the Flame Keepers Circle stole the Alpha Rune Max, Alex, and Cooper had arrived at Galvan Prime with an unconscious Elena. Azumth came out of his lab to see what they wanted.

"What is it this time? Ben didn't break the Omintrix again did he?" Asked Azumth.

"No we have a different problem." Said Max as he began explaining Elena's situation.

"Alright fine. I'll take a look at her." Muttered Azumth as he had Elena moved to his lab to examine her.

Azmuth examined Elena with a powerful microscope, he saw the Nanochips fused with Elena's DNA.

"These Nanochips are fused on a sub particle level with this human's DNA. This is going to take a some time to fix." Said Azmuth as pulled out a tiny, but powerful magnet to remove the Nanochips.

After an hour of intense work Azmuth had removed all the Nanochips. Elena was back to normal as she laid unconscious on a medical table. Azmuth had grabbed the Nanochip Queen and placed her in a containment field with the other Nanchips. But unbeknownst to Azmuth the control substance Eon had injected into Elena earlier, had hacking capabilities. As soon as Azmuth left the lab, the containment field came down, and the Nanochips broke out and took on the form they had, when they were fused with Elena. The Nanoship Queen took control of the body and looked over at the unconscious Elena for a moment, before walking over to a computer.

"Awaiting orders master Eon." Said the Nanochip Queen.

"Very good. Just wait for another twenty minutes, then you may go on with your mission objectives." Said Eon's voice.

"Yes master." Said the Nanochip Queen as she continued to wait.

On the outskirts of the city Adwaitia and the Flame Keepers Circle suddenly appeared. Steven looked at the alien city and smiled. He turned to face the rest of the cult.

"My brothers our time is close at hand. Soon Diagon will be free once more! No one will stand in our way. Go forth my brothers and help free our lord!" Said Steven.

The cultist roared a battle cry and began to attack the city. Adwaitia created several rocks monster and ordered them to attack the city. Galvan soldiers and several Mechamorphs charged out to fight the invaders. The Galvan defenders blew up the rock monsters, but Adwaitia, would just simply wave his hands and the destroyed monsters would be restored. Adwaitia fired a massive energy blast from, his hands and reduced several Mechamorph to dust. Soon the invaders had reached Azumth's lab. A blue forcefield shot out of the top of the building and surround it. The invaders tried to smash through it, but the shield held.

In the lab the Nanochip Queen had finally received, her mission objectives. The first was to shutdown the forcefield around the building and the second was to release Albedo from, his prison cell. The shield flickered out and the invaders charged towards the lab. In his cell Albedo watched as the door to his cell opened and the energy field vanished.

"Well that was certainly unexpected. It looks like I've been released. Time for a little payback." Said Albedo as he walked out of his cell and morphed into a Vaxasaurian.

The massive dinosaur like alien flexed it's muscles, it heard the sound of approaching foot steps and turned to see a couple of plumbers coming rushing down the hall with their weapons drawn. They took one look at Albedo and immediately started running back the way they came. Albedo grinned evilly as he stomped after the fleeing plumbers.

In the control room Azumth was with Myaxx and Euince. The three of them watched a computer screen as the forcefield got shutdown and the invaders storm towards the lab. Azmuth tried to get the shield back up, but the system wasn't responding, he knew, who the Flame Keepers Circle was and what they were after. Max, Alex, and Cooper came rushing into the control room.

"What's happening?" Asked Max.

"Were being invaded and our defense system has been compromised." Said Azmuth.

Max looked at the screen and saw the invaders.

"They're after the sword." Said Max.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Azumth.

"Alex. Cooper. Gear up. We need to defend this place." Said Max as he grabbed a blaster.

"Yes sir." Said Alex and Cooper.

Alex activated, his powers and Cooper used his power to create a high tech piece of armor for himself. The three plumbers ran out of the room to fight the invaders.

On the outskirts of the city the Door to Anywhere appeared and Ben and the others came out.

"Alright everyone, we need to stop Adwaitia and the Flame Keepers Circle form getting into the lab, stealing the sword, and freeing Diagon." Said Ben.

The others nodded in agreement and they all rushed towards the city.

Over the city Eon's ship appeared. Eon turned around in his control chair to face Kevin 11,000.

"Everything is going according to plan. Soon I will have what I want. It's time for us to get more involved in this game." Said Eon as he stood up.

"Finally. I was getting board! This is going to be fun." Said Kevin 11,000.

The two villains teleported out of the ship towards the ground below.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 To the Sword

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 10 To the Sword

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

Ben and the rest of the heroes were running towards Azumth's lab, when all of a sudden Kevin 11,000 appeared before the group in a flash of light. Kevin 11,000 looked around for Eon, but he didn't see him. Kevin 11,000 then turned to face the heroes.

"Well if it ain't my old friend Ben. Still playing hero I see. I'm going to enjoy crushing you!" Said Kevin 11,000 as he started to morph into his monster alien form.

"Whoa! You just took ugly to a whole new level." Said Ben as he prepared to press the Omintrix.

Kevin shot his hand out and stopped Ben.

"No you and the others go on ahead. I'll handle this guy." Said Kevin as he absorbed the metal of a nearby building.

"Ok. Just be careful." Said Ben.

"Aren't I always?" Asked Kevin with a smirk.

"No your not, so I'm going to back you up against this creep." Said Gwen as she stood next to Kevin.

"I'll get going. I know you can handle this." Said Ben as he and the others started to run past Kevin 11,000.

"Come back you cowards!" Snarled Kevin 11,000 as he made a lunge towards the group.

Several purple blast of energy slammed into Kevin 11,000 knocking him back.

"Your dealing with us!" Said Kevin as he charged forward increasing the size of his fist and smashing them into Kevin 11,000's face!

"Oh it's so on!" Shouted Kevin 11,00 as he swung one of his massive fist at Kevin.

A purple barrier sprung up and blocked the punch. Kevin jumped from behind the barrier and punched Kevin 11,000 in the chest knocking him back. From the shadows of a skyscraper Eon watched the fight.

"That takes care of those two. Now to continue on to the finish." Said Eon as he teleported away.

Max, Alan, and Cooper were in the hanger of the lab fending off several cultist and rock monster, when suddenly Albedo in his Vaxasaurian form came smashing through a nearby wall roaring like a lunatic. Several rock monsters and a few cultist charged at Albedo, but they were knocked aside.

"Um...who is that guy?" Asked Alex.

Albedo saw the group of Plumbers and a cruel smile appeared on his face as he stomped towards them. Steven and Adwaitia came into the hanger and walked through the hole Albedo had made during his entrance.

"Well look what we have here Ben Ten's Grandpa. Oh I'm going to enjoy crushing you." Said Albedo.

"Albedo. Just my luck your here." Muttered Max as he pointed his blaster at the large alien.

Albedo closed in on the group with his arms out stretched. Cooper looked around for something to use to attack Albedo with, his eyes landed on a large mechanical arm nearby. Cooper used his powers to take control of it and sent it swing towards Albedo crashing into him and sending him crashing to the other side if the hanger.

"Nice one man!" Cheered Alex.

The victory didn't last long. Albedo shot to his feet with a roar as he charged the group. Max and Cooper fire their blasters as Alex hit Albedo with fireballs. None of the attacks slowed Albedo down. The three plumbers leaped to the side to avoid be crushed by the stampeding Albedo. Albedo turned to face the group with a snarl.

"Hey Dino brain why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Called a voice.

Everybody turned to see Ben and the other heroes entering the hanger. Ben hit the Omintrix and transformed into Humungousaur and slammed into Albedo knocking them both to the ground.

"Ben Ten! It seems fate has smiled upon me! I don't have to go to your mud ball of a planet to find you." Said Albedo as he knocked Humungousaur off of himself and stood up.

"Well if it isn't Albedo. Still copying me again I see. You really have no original ideas do you?" Said Humungousaur.

"Silence! I will crush you this day!" Shouted Albedo as he and Ben started to exchange blows.

"Guys go after Steven and Adwaitia. I'll deal with Albedo." Said Humungousaur.

Ben's group along with Max, Alex, and Cooper took off after Steven and Adwaitia.

In another lab the Nanochip Queen was still at the computer, she failed to see that Elena had gotten up from the table and grab a defibrillator. Elena snuck up on the Nanochip Queen and hit her with the defibrillator at full blast! The Nanochip Queen screamed in pain as she swatted Elena away from her.

"You will suffer for that!" Snarled the Nanochip Queen as her arms turned into claws and she marched towards Elena.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Said Elena as she ran out of the lab.

The Nanochip Queen pursued, Elena. It was by a stroke of luck that the heroes happened to be running down the hall and saw Elena.

"Elena?" Asked Max as they met the girl.

"Yeah...it's me. I'm cured, but the Nanochip Queen is after me!" Said Elena as she pointed behind her at the Nanochip Queen who was charging down the halls towards them.

Pierce and Alex stepped forward and started to throw their quills and fireballs at the Nanochip Queen. Several chucks of the Nanochip Queen fell off, but she would quickly repair and replace them.

"We need a new plan!" Cried Heather.

"Leave it to me." Said Cooper as he starred at the Nanochip Queen with his eyes, he located the actual queen and shut her off from the rest of the nanochips. "Ok Alex let her have it!"

"You got it!" Said Alex as he fired a giant fireball at the Nanochip Queen.

The evil robot screamed as her body was consumed by the flames and she began to fall apart until she was nothing, but a pile of ash.

"That takes care of that. Lets move on." Said Max as the group continued on.

In the hanger Albedo and Humungousaur were still going at one another. Albedo picked up a small ship and hurled at Humungousaur. Humungousaur caught the ship, spun around and hurled it right back at Albedo. The ship slammed into Albedo and sent him crashing into a wall. Albedo pushed the ship off of himself breathing hard. In a flash of light he turned back into his Ben form.

"Had enough?" Asked Humungousaur.

"Never!" Snarled Albedo as he transformed into an Appoplexian.

The tiger liked alien charged at Humungousaur. Humungousaur slammed his fist towards Albedo, but he leaped into the air and slammed both, his fist into Humungousaur's face knocking him to the ground.

"Let me tell you something Ben Ten! Albedo is the best there is! Ain't nobody better then Albedo!" Declared Albedo as Humungousaur transformed into Ben.

"Looks like I'm going to have to fight fire with fire." Thought Ben as he dove behind some crates and hit the Omintrix.

"Come out and fight you wuss!" Shouted Albedo as he leaped into the air towards the crates.

As he reached the crates Rath suddenly jumped out from behind the crates and slammed a fist into Albedo's face sending him flying back several yards before crashing into the ground.

"Let me tell you something Albedo! Nobody is more Rath then Rath!" Shouted Rath.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Asked Albedo.

"Um...never mind! Lets fight!" Shouted Rath.

The two Appoplexian slammed into one another screaming and shouting. The two of them fell to the ground in a mess of limbs and fur. They threw everything they had into the fight. The punch, kicked, clawed, insulted, bite, and spat at one another. The two of them rolled across the hanger until they crashed into some fuel barrels spilling their contents knocking Albedo and Rath away from one another. Albedo tried to stand up, but kept slipping on the fuel. Rath studied the fuel for a few seconds and came up with a crazy idea. He managed to get to his feet and then he leaped forward sliding across the hanger floor on his belly.

"Cowabunga!" Exclaimed Rath as he slid across the ground like torpedo and slammed into Albedo sending them both crashing into a wall.

Albedo moaned and turned back into his Ben form as he laid on the ground unconscious. Rath changed back into Ben and looked down at his defeated enemy.

"Now that's taken care of I have to deal with some others problems." He said as he ran off.

Kevin and Gwen were having a tough time with Kevin 11,000. No matter what they did the villain would just keep on coming. It seemed like it was only a matter of time before Kevin 11,000 would beat the two young heroes.

But luck was on their side for at that very moment help was just arriving.

Paradox, Ben 10,000, and Ultimate Ben had just arrived in the city having tracked Eon's energy to this timeline. The three of them saw Kevin 11,000 battling Kevin and Gwen a few hundred yards away.

"Well there's Kevin." Said Ben 10,000.

"Hey I got an idea. Lets play a little fast ball with him." Said Ultimate Ben with a smile.

"Oh I like the way you think." Said Ben 10,000 as he hit his Omintrix and changed into Way Big.

"Cannonbolt!" Said Ultimate Ben as his muscle became round and he tucked into a ball.

Way Big picked up Ultimate Ben and hurled him like a baseball in Kevin 11,000 direction. Gwen and Kevin heard a whistling noise and turned to see the flying Ultimate Ben coming their way! They dived out of the way as Ultimate Ben slammed into Kevin 11,000 and smashed him through a building. Kevin 11,000 was on his back moaning, when all of a sudden the enormous form of Way Big appeared towering over him cracking his knuckles. Kevin 11,000 only had enough time for his eyes to widen in horror as Way Big started to rain down blows upon him. After several dozen blows Way Big stopped and turned back into Ben 10,000. Kevin 11,000 laid in a crater back to his normal form.

"I'm...going...to end you!" Snarled Kevin 11,000 as he tried to get up and attack Ben 10,000.

"Oh not today your not. Your going back to your own timeline." Said Paradox as he appeared next to Kevin 11,000.

Before Kevin 11,000 could do anything Paradox touched him and they vanished in a flash of light. A few seconds Paradox appeared again dusting himself off. Kevin and Gwen starred at the two Bens confused.

"Time travel." Explained Ultimate Ben.

"Hello again Kevin and Gwen. Sorry for all the confusion, but time is of the essence. Eon is causing trouble again and I'm afraid I know what his up." Said Paradox.

"What?" Asked Kevin.

"His after the sword." Said Paradox.

At that moment Adwaitia and Steven had reached the vault with the sword in it. Adwaitia blasted it open revealing the sword.

"At long last Diagon will be free!" Said Steven.

"Not on our watch!" Said Max as he and the others appeared before the villains.

"Ha! You fools can not stop fate! Diagon's will shall be done!" Said Steven as he reached for the sword.

But before he could grab it Eon appeared and grabbed it.

"Thank you gentlemen for all your hard work. I really appreciate it." Said Eon.

"Who are you? Give us the sword!" Said Adwaitia.

"I'm the one whose been manipulating everything to this point. Everything that has happened to this point has been my doing. All in order for me to obtain this sword and ultimate power." Said Eon.

"None shall wield the power of Diagon!" Snarled Steven as he and Adwaitia fired energy blast at Eon.

"Your services are no longer required." Said Eon as he destroyed the energy blast and sent the two villains flying with an energy wave. "Now it is time for existence to meet it's new master!" He said as he and the sword started to glow with bright energy and the entire planet started to shake.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Ultimate Battle

Ultimate Crisis

Chapter 11 Ultimate Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben Ten this is just a story for fun.

The building that the sword was in exploded! Max and the others were covering their mouths and coughing as the sky was filled with an demonic booming laugh. Everybody looked up at the sky in utter fear at the massive being that floated above them.

"BEHOLD PUNY MORTALS! I HAVE RISEN TO GOD HOOD!" Boomed Eon's voice.

Eon had fused himself with the Diagon and transformed into a nightmarish creature. The bottom part of Eon was a mass of black and purple tentacles that each ended in a snake like head. The top part of Eon resembled a normal person with large clawed hands wearing a black cape that looked like it was made from the matter of the cosmos. The most horrifying part about Eon was his head, the skull mask he wore had turned into an actual face filled with fangs. Eon's eyes burned like suns.

"I AM The BEGINNING AND THE END! I AM THE MASTER OF EVERYTHING!" Boomed Eon.

Ben arrived on the scene and looked up at Eon with shock.

"Whoa! I would call you ugly, but that would be offensive to everything ugly." Said Ben.

Eon glared down at the hero.

"HELLO BEN. YOUR JUST IN TIME TO WITNESS ME CONQUER ALL OF EXISTENCE. I HAVE RISEN TO GOD HOOD! I CAN BEND THE UNIVERSE TO MY COMMAND!" Said Eon.

"Yet your ugly. Even uglier then Vilgax, when he pulled the same stunt." Said Ben.

"DO NOT COMPARE ME TO THAT FOOL! I'M MUCH STRONGER THEN HE EVER WAS! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND CONQUER ALL OF EXISTENCE!" Boomed Eon as he swung one of his tentacles at Ben.

"Time to go big!" Shouted Ben as he hit the Omintrix and transformed into Way Big.

Way Big slammed his fist into the the snake like head on the tentacle knocking it to the ground. Way Big then started to climb up the tentacle towards Eon's main body. Several more tentacles surround and attacked Way Big, who punched them back, but for every tentacle he knocked away three more took it's place. It seemed Way Big was fixing to be overrun by tentacles, when suddenly Charmcaster and Alex flew by Way Big and started to attack the tentacles.

"Get going Ben, will deal with the tentacles." Said Alex as he blasted one tentacle with fire.

"Thanks guys." Said Way Big as he climbed up the tentacle and reached the main body coming face to face with Eon.

The top part of Eon's body was nearly four times Way Big's size. Eon smiled down at Ben.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Shouted Way Big as he charged forward and slammed a mighty fist into Eon's face rocking it back a little.

Eon turned his head back to face Ben apparently unharmed by the attack. Way Big took a step back and looked around at Eon's body trying to find a weakness. It was then that he noticed something tiny embedded in the center if Eon's chest. It was the sword! If Way Big could somehow knock it free, he could use the sword to stripe Eon of his power. Way Big fired an energy blast at the sword, but Eon blocked it with his hand.

"NICE TRY MORTAL! NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Boomed Eon as he fired a massive blast of purple energy at Way Big sending him crashing to the ground below!

Way Big transformed back into Ben, who stumbled to his feet. Max and the others ran over to him as Charmcaster and Alex retreated from Eon.

"Ben are you ok?" Asked Max with concern.

"I'm...ok grandpa." Said Ben as he rubbed his head.

"Good to see that your ok." Said Elena.

"Elena your back." Said Ben with a small smile.

"Yep thanks to you for getting me here." Said Elena with a small smile.

"Hey...not to interrupt you or anything, but any ideas on how were going...to beat the giant crazy in the sky?" Said Manny.

"Manny!" Hissed Heather as she elbowed Manny.

"What?!" Asked Manny confused.

"Your right, we need to take Eon down, before he leaves the planet. And I know how to do it." Said Ben.

"How?" Asked Pierce.

"While I was up there I saw the sword embedded in Eon's chest. If we can get it out, we can use it to drain Eon's powers." Said Ben.

"It's a good plan, but I don't think his just going to let us simply take the sword." Said Manny.

"Even with all of us working together, it still might not be enough." Said Pierce.

"Well luck for you. Were here to help." Said Ultimate Ben as he joined the group followed by Ben 10,000, Paradox, Kevin, and Gwen.

"Whoa! Future selfs!" Exclaimed Ben excitedly.

"Looks like another awesome team up, but this time it's a threesome." Said Ben 10,000.

"Um...care to explain the appearance of these future Bens?" Asked Max.

"This is Eon's doing. He snatched up an evil version of Kevin from Ben 10,000's timeline. I gathered up Ultimate Ben and Ben 10,000 to help me look for them and that lead us here." Explained Paradox.

"Well...that explains everything I guess." Said Max.

"Trust me don't think about Grandpa. It's best just to go with it and not think about the details." Said Ultimate Ben.

"Hey Eon's up to something." Said Kevin as he pointed at Eon, who was looking down at a roof of a nearby building.

Steven, Adwaitia, and the rest of the Flame Keepers Circle were on the building Eon was looking down at.

"My brothers do not be fooled! This being is not our lord! He is a thief, who stole the sword and our master's power for himself! We must punish him in the name of Diagon!" Shouted Steven.

"I will teach him what happens to those, who steal from Adwaitia!" Snarled Adwaitia.

"POOR FOOLS. I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME! YOUR MINDS ARE MINE!" Said Eon as he pointed one of his tentacles at the group.

The eyes on the snake head glowed red as it took control of the groups mind.

"We hear and obey Lord Eon." Said the group as they all bowed before Eon.

"GOOD. NOW GO FORTH AND DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Commanded Eon.

The cult and Adwaitia marched out and headed towards the heroes.

"Well at least we can deal with these guys. This should be easy." Said Manny as he cracked his knuckles.

"Spoken to soon." Said Ben as he pointed to the sky.

Eon was waving his hands around as he grabbed something invisible. Then he started to rip a hole through time and space opening up a portal to the Null Void. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as thousands of Null Guardians flew out!

"Things are definitely bad!" Said Heather.

The Ben's were fixing to go into battle, but Gwen stopped them.

"Don't waste your energy on the small fries. Focus on Eon, will deal with the rest. Once you take him out you can use the sword to send all the Null Guardians back where they came from." Said Gwen.

"Alright. But be careful." Said Ben.

"Hey will be fine. Now go do you hero thing." Said Gwen.

"Ok." Said Ben as he transformed into Big Chill and took off into the air.

Ben 10,000 transformed into Stinkfly as Ultimate Ben hit the Chromastone icon and took flight. Gwen turned to face the others.

"Ok everyone we need to hold out until Eon is defeated. Charmcaster. Heather. Your with me we need to take down Adwaitia. His the toughest out of all the enemies, but I have a plan." Said Gwen.

The cultist, Null Guardians and Adwaitia charged forward attacking the heroes. Gwen and Charmcaster threw several energy blast at Adwaitia getting his attention. The evil alien hurled one magic blast after another at the two girls, who managed to keep ahead of his attacks. Adwaitia was so busy trying to blast Gwen and Charmcaster, he failed to see a speeding blue blur fly by and snatch the Alpha Rune from around his neck. As soon as the Alpha Rune was gone Adwaitia's attacks became less powerful. Adwaitia stared down at his bare chest in confusion.

"Looking for this?" Said Charmcaster as she held the Alpha Rune up.

Adwaitia let out an angry snarl and fired an energy blast at Charmcaster, who fired a bunch powerful energy blast back, that destroyed Adwaitia's attack and smashed into him knocking him out.

"Hate to admit it Gwen, but that was a pretty good plan." Said Charmcaster.

"Thanks." Said Gwen.

"YES A GOOD STRATEGY INDEED. A GOOD MIXTURE OF POWER AND BRAINS. YOU PRESENT ONE OF THE GREATEST THREATS TO ME MY DEAR COUSIN. IT'S TIME I PUT YOU TO GOOD USE. YOU SHALL BE MY FAITHFUL SERVANT!" Boomed Eon's voice.

Gwen was suddenly surrounded by a purple energy field and yanked into the sky.

"Gwen!" Shouted Kevin.

Gwen flew through the sky past the Bens, who were fighting their way through the Null Guardians towards Eon.

"Let me go!" Shouted Gwen as she tried to break free.

"OH I WILL COUSIN, BUT FIRST A LITTLE CHANGE." Said Eon as his eyes stared to glow with power.

Gwen screamed as she transformed into her Anodite form and her eyes turned bright red before she stopped.

"What is your bidding master?" Said Gwen.

"GO AND DESTROY EVERYONE ON THE PLANET BELOW. I WILL DEAL WITH THE BENS." Said Eon.

Gwen bowed as she flew off towards the heroes below. All the heroes were just finishing off the cultist. Max delivered a powerful punch to Steven's face knocking him out, when Gwen was spotted in the sky.

"Hey it's Gwen!" Called Heater.

"Um...why dose she look like she's speeding up towards us?" Asked Manny.

"She's under Eon's control everyone scatter!" Shouted Kevin.

Everybody scattered as Gwen slammed into the ground creating a huge crater. Gwen stood up in the center of the crater and looked at the heroes. She saw Charmcaster standing up ready to use the Alpha Rune to drain, her power. Gwen blasted the Alpha Rune from Charmcaster's hand and then blasted Charmcaster to the ground. Gwen heard something behind, her and turned to see Manny leaping at her swing a fist.

"Sorry about this Gwen, but I have to knock you out!" Shouted Manny.

Manny's fist froze a inch from Gwen's face followed by Manny's body freezing in midair.

"Uh oh." Said Manny, just before Gwen sent him flying with an energy wave.

Heather charged Gwen at super speed, but Gwen caught her with an energy tendril before smashing her into Cooper and Elena. Alex and Pierce fired fireballs and quills at Gwen, but they just disintegrated before they could even touch Gwen. Gwen slammed an energy blast into Alex and Pierce knocking them to the ground. All that were left were Max and Kevin. Max had a blaster, while Kevin had a metal shield over his body.

"I know what I have to do." Said Kevin as he stood up and slowly started to walk towards Gwen.

Gwen saw Kevin coming and fired an energy wave at him. Kevin winched as the energy wave slammed into him and knocked him back a couple of feet. Kevin gritted his teeth and started to walk towards Gwen agin. Gwen let out a yell and fired an energy blast at Kevin. The blast flew towards Kevin's head and grazed his the side of his face cutting through the shield and cutting the skin a little. Blood trickled from the cut, but Kevin ignored and continued walking towards Gwen, with determination in his eyes. Gwen kept firing energy blast after energy blast at Kevin. The blast would scrape graze Kevin's arms and legs leaving cuts, but didn't do an serious harm. A confused angry look appeared on Gwen's face as Kevin got within a few feet of her.

"I know, your still in there Gwen. A part of you is fighting Eon's control. You could have destroyed us all with ease, but apart of you refuses to, because you care about people. You could have killed me with any of those attacks...but, instead you wounded me a little. It's because you love me and I love you to." Said Kevin as he removed the shield from his face and kissed Gwen on the lips.

Gwen returned the kiss as Kevin touched her head with his hands to manipulate the metal to form a helmet around Gwen's head. Gwen's eyes returned to their normal color as she turned back into her human form. Gwen looked around and say the wounds on Kevin's body.

"Kevin...I'm sorry!" Said Gwen.

"It's alright it wasn't your fault. You hand a crazy god controlling you." Said Kevin.

"You could have gotten yourself hurt!" Said Gwen.

"I...did, but it was worth it." Said Kevin.

"Your crazy." Said Gwen.

"In a good way?" Asked Kevin.

"In a romantic kind of way." Said Gwen.

The two young lovers blushed a little as Max came running up to them.

"Good to see that your both alright." Said Max.

"Yeah everything good with use. Now we just have to leave it up to the Bens." Said Gwen.

"With three of them attacking Eon I almost feel sorry for him. Almost." Said Kevin.

The three heroes had finally fought their way to Eon. Several of Eon's tentacle serpents flew towards the heroes. Big Chill froze several of them, as Ultimate Ben smashed a few with his super strength. Stinkfly flew around and blasted them with his slime. Soon the three heroes reached Eon's main body.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME? HOW FOOLISH! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT INSECTS COMPARED TO ME!" Boomed Eon.

"Why don't you chill out." Said Big Chill as he fired a blast of ice at Eon.

The ice heat Eon in the head making him angrily swat at Big Chill. The ice alien dodged the attack as Stinkfly flew in and fired a slime blast into Eon's eye. Eon screamed in pain and rage as he put one hand to his eye.

"MISERABLE BUG I'LL WIPE YOU FROM THE FACE OF EXISTENCE!" Roared Eon as he fired an energy blast at Stinkfly.

Ultimate Ben flew in and took the blast head on.

"Right back at you pal!" Said Ultimate Ben as he fired the blast right back at Eon.

The blast hit Eon knocking him down a few hundred feet. All three heroes hit their respective devices. Ben and Ben 10,000 turned into Way Bigs. Ultimate Ben hit the icon on his chest and grew to the size of Way Big. The three giant heroes each fired an energy blast that struck Eon knocking him down another few hundred feet. The three giant heroes then onto Eon. Ben 10,000 fell and grabbed Eon's left arm. Ultimate Ben fell and grabbed Eon's right arm. Ben fell onto Eon's chest and began deliver powerful punch after powerful punch to Eon's face. The group fell until they hit the city a few thousand feet below them. Eon laid in a heap, with Ben 10,000 and Ultimate Ben still holding his arms. Ben changed back into his human form and ran to the sword embedded in Eon's chest.

"This the first time I've heard about someone pulled the sword out of the chest of a mad alien god, but here goes nothing." Said Ben as he reached down grabbed the sword and pulled it out.

In a flash of light Ben was covered in knight armor. He stood up tall and prepared to thrust the sword into Eon's chest. Eon titled his head up and saw what Ben was fixing to do. There was a flash of light and Ben found himself still standing on Eon's body, but now it was stone. A regular size Eon with human legs stood before Ben holding a glowing purple energy sword. With a wave of his sword Eon released an energy wave that knocked Ben 10,000 away and Ultimate Ben away. Ben blocked the energy wave with his sword and faced Eon.

You honestly think you can beat me? I'm more powerful then you could ever possible imagine." Said Eon.

"On guard!" Shouted Ben as he charged forward.

Eon fired several energy blast at Ben, who deflected them with his sword and continued to charge at Eon. Eon brought, his sword down only for it to be blocked by Ben. The two swords sparked as they hit one another. Eon swiped at Ben from the side, but the young hero ducked the blow and sliced Eon across the chest leaving a large scar. Eon stumbled back and slice Ben in half. Ben raised his sword and blocked the attack pushing Eon back. Ben charged forward swinging his sword, Eon raised his sword to block. Ben's sword collided with Eon's making it shatter to pieces! Eon starred at his sword in utter shock. Ben stabbed his sword into Eon's chest.

"Impossible...my plan...was perfect...I had...the power...of...a god!" Gasped Eon.

"Game over." Said Ben as the two of them were enveloped in a flash of light.

Ben stood in his regular clothes over a beaten Eon who was back in his normal form. Eon's body was covered in scars and part of his helmet was missing revealing the face that laid beneath the mask.

"You know it's hard for me to believe that your me from another timeline. I would never do anything like you. After all I'm a hero." Said Ben as he pointed the sword into the air.

All the Null Guardians suddenly flew back up into the portal to the Null Void. As soon as they were all through the portal it closed.

"Savory...your victory hero...I'll conquer existence one of these days!" Snarled Eon as he pushed a button on his gauntlet summoning his ship.

The ship appeared extending it's loading ramp. Eon staggered up it, he turned to glare at Ben as a portal to Limbo opened up in front of the ship. At that moment Ultimate Ben stood up.

"Hey Eon here's a little parting gift from me!" Shouted Ultimate Ben as he fired an energy blast at one of the ship's engines.

The blast hitting making the engine exploded. The ship started to spiral out of control as it went though the portal. A panicked look appeared in Eon's as his ship exploded and the portal closed. Ultimate Ben returned to normal size.

"You think his dead?" Asked Ben.

"Probably not. His just probably floating through lLimbo cursing us or something." Said Ultimate Ben.

In Limbo a battered and scorched Eon floated through Limbo.

"Curse...you heroes." Groaned Eon.

In the present Ben 10,000 returned to his normal form as the other heroes, along with Paradox, Azmuth, Myaxx, and Euince approached the group.

"Splendid job as always Ben. Now if you excuse me I need to return these other Bens to their timeline." Said Paradox as he walked over to Ben 10,000 and Ultimate Ben.

The Bens waved goodbye as they vanished in a flash of light.

"Ben would you please return my sword. I don't want you to somehow break that to." Said Azmuth.

Ben gave the sword to Myaxx.

"I suppose a thanks is in order. You saved the universe yet again from a mad dimensional being. You did an adequate job." Said Azmuth as he Myaxx and Euince headed back to the lab.

"A complement from Azumth. That's nice." Said Ben.

"Well this was interesting, but I must return to Legerdomain. There is some punishment that needs to be given." Said Charmcaster as she summoned the Door to Anywhere.

Charmcaster entered the door dragging a magical bound Adwaitia. The door vanished in a flash of light.

"Well we just finished arresting the Flame Keepers Circle and were ready to return home." Said Max.

Ben shared a look with all his friends and teammates.

"Yeah let's go home. I could use a smoothie after a day like today." Said Ben.

The others agreed with Ben. They loaded up onto a ship and headed back to Earth. The universe was at peace.

The End.


End file.
